Peor que el veneno
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Renya of Darkness. Le dirigió una sonrisa algo amarga y Renya le respondió manoteando uno de los malditos bastones y metiéndoselo en la boca, antes de embestir nuevamente con la daga. Andreas x Renya.


**Peor que el veneno**

-¿No festejaban Navidad en Japón?

Renya se encogió de hombros.

-En la aldea no hacíamos mucho más que estudiar y entrenar para resurgir. ¿Tu investigación es tan mala, Weincito?

Soltó una de esas sonoras carcajadas a las que Renya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse, siendo cada vez más difícil encontrarlas irritantes, aunque permaneciera estoico en su falta de simpatía.

-Sabía que este día, aquel en el que entraras en razón y te unieras a Britania llegaría.

-¡Lo he hecho por Carla!

Y Shiori, que se pondrá en escena a bailar como la dama del soldado de plomo esa noche para entretener a los cerdos y darle ánimos a su amiga. Y Angie, que practica en las cocinas para convertirse en un cocinero real de occidente, como si la comida que prepara no fuera lo bastante buena al paladar. También Mizuki los siguió y la rodearon las institutrices para enseñarle reglas de etiqueta correspondientes a una doncella con entrenamiento militar. Solo faltaba él, que no ha ido como su sirviente (en realidad, ninguno de ellos) ni Caballero, como insiste Andreas Weinberg, sino anunciándose su prometido aunque fuera de palabra para que esos británicos desalmados no hagan algo horrible como casar a su querida Carla con un viejo de cien años.

-La Reina Le Britania, querrás decir.

-Jódete.

-¡Vaya! Tenemos tanto que pulir antes de presentarte en la corte. Y tan poco tiempo en estas vísperas.-un gorro rojo absurdo le caía con su copete sobre el cuello. Renya mostró los dientes.-¿Un bastón de caramelo?

-No me gustan los dulces.

-Te gustará este. ¡Repleto de espíritu navideño!

-Jódete y vuelve a dar tu golpe de espada.

-No se puede bromear contigo, ¿eh?

-Contigo en realidad tampoco. Solo te gusta tomarle el pelo a los que consideras por debajo de ti.

Le dirigió una sonrisa algo amarga y Renya le respondió manoteando uno de los malditos bastones y metiéndoselo en la boca, antes de embestir nuevamente con la daga y bastante seriedad en la práctica. Tenía el brazo de la maldición atado contra la espalda. Se suponía que solo ejercitara sus otros músculos por si acaso (no puedes depender de los caprichos de una maldición, ni siquiera de una que te ha salvado la vida muchas veces). Lord Weinberg le había enseñado a sellarlo con unas cuerdas hechizadas por los Alquimistas del Imperio para que domaran Caballeros Pesadilla.

-De veras necesitas ser disciplinado si crees que puedes hablarle así a tus mayores, por no recordarte las reglas acerca de rangos y jerarquías.

Renya iba a protestar medio en broma que no había pedido en primer lugar arribar a esas tierras extrañas, de ese Imperio tan codicioso y malsano. Que lo hizo por Carla. Sin embargo, perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos y la imagen de Andreas Weinberg comenzó a duplicarse y volverse borrosa, desenfocada.

-¿Qué…demonios?-se preguntó a sí mismo, tocándose la cabeza con la mano libre, las rodillas doblándose y el mundo precipitándose hacia el suelo, del que lo salvaron con un abrazo, solo para depositarlo suavemente en él. Se esforzó con toda su voluntad (que orgullosamente para sus viejos criados y nuevos amigos no era poca) para aclarar las facciones de Sir Weinberg, que no podía terminar de leer. Ató los cabos sueltos con torpeza y paranoia, ¿pero puede ser de otro modo en esas circunstancias?-Me has envenenado, ¿no es cierto?-jadeó, con los dientes apretados, listo para luchar por zafarse de su mágica atadura, ya que había dejado caer la espada ni bien comenzó el malestar intenso, para su gran pesar.

Andreas sobre él, se rió como si hubiera visto a su pequeño primogénito decir su primer palabra y esta no existiera en diccionarios ni enciclopedia impresa a la fecha.

-Con qué rapidez llegas a la conclusión más perniciosa, joven Renya. ¿Me conoces tan poco como para afirmar eso en seguida?

"No te conozco nada. Siempre te traes algo debajo de la manga, pillo", quiso escupir en la bruma de lo que pensó era la muerte más injusta, para acabar de una vez con los suyos y someter totalmente a Carla. Pero cada palabra se quedó atorada en el hielo de su garganta cuando las manos de Lord Weinberg, su anfitrión a medias secuestrador, bajaron por sus hombros, aprisionaron su cintura, acomodándolo en el suelo y placiéndose sobre su frente, apartándole el cabello mojado en sudor de los ojos, que parpadeaban numerosas veces, desconfiados, confundidos y envueltos en el sopor de una droga. ¿Mortífera?

-Y aún debemos pulir tus modos antes de presentarte en la corte. Inclusive si es en una fiesta navideña, con un país que abre sus brazos generosamente a quienes tienen suficiente talento como para acomodarse en ellos, hay requerimientos de etiqueta. Ese vocabulario no es el adecuado, ni siquiera si mantienes tu lengua natal.

Renya tenía los labios entumecidos como el espíritu mismo, encogido dentro del pecho una vez que le subieron la cota malla para abrirle los botones de las prendas occidentales que dificultaban el acceso a la piel entre las piernas, sensibilizada en exceso de repente, incluso más que cuando él soñaba en el futón con el cuello blanco de Carla, que le recordaba naturalmente a sus muslos desnudos. Eso no le impidió arrojar una serie de maldiciones dignas del más bajo sirviente en una taberna. Probablemente _Weincito_ entendió la mitad o captó solo la idea general que implicaban las muecas fieras de Renya, sus débiles pataleos y empujones con el brazo libre, ahora tan fuerte como el de un niño sin desarrollar. Se sonrió al unir bocas con él, robándole el aliento con la dignidad, sumergiéndolo aún más en estupefacción.

Unos gigantescos puntos suspensivos se le formaron a Renya en el cerebro y fue incapaz de decir nada, siquiera cuando el calor húmedo que invadió su interior retrocedió de repente, mientras que las manos de Lord Andreas le aferraban la parte baja del cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir, ya con lágrimas de humillación y terror pendiendo tímidamente de los ojos, desgarrándole el orgullo.

-No seas tan prejuicioso, joven Renya, con respecto al regalo que voy a entregarte ahora.-comentó, desabrochándole la camisa, sudada por el entrenamiento y sonriendo como cada vez que acababa de avanzar con un golpe en un duelo de espadas.-Es algo que ambos queremos, es solo que tú aún no lo sabes, porque me he dado cuenta de que sería la primera vez que vives algo parecido, si no me equivoco. Allá en tu país pareciera que están atrasados en cuanto a la reciprocidad de afectos físicos e intelectuales compartidas entre maestro y alumno, así que agradece que te haré el favor de mostrarte aquello de lo que te has perdido.-situó una mano junto al cuello de Renya y la otra le acarició el pecho, mientras que una rodilla se frotaba contra su ingle. Forcejear no servía de nada. No había a dónde correr. Y era una sensación envolvente, llamativa a desgano, como la oferta misma de Lord Weinberg cuando un país derruído quedaba reducido a cenizas en las que no se podía anidar.

-Pederasta de m…-alcanzó a murmurar, interrumpido por su propio gemido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y ya sin oponer queja alguna, tristemente.


End file.
